OkiKagu: Sadistic Romance
by vangelbabe11
Summary: When Kagura gets sick, Okita decides to take this chance to drop hints to her. However, things turned out for the worse...?
1. Introduction

**Author's Notes:**

An [*] or a line [section break] means a change into a different scene.

When a sentence is _italicized _and is NOT in quotes, it is the person's thoughts.

When a FEW WORDS are _italicized_, whether in quotes or in narrative text, it's an emphasize on the word.

* * *

**ORIGINAL AUTHOR**: vangelbabe11

THIS IS AN **ORGINAL STORY THAT IS PURELY FANMADE****.**

I DO **NOT ****CREDIT** ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR THE STORYLINE AND PLOT.

ALL OF THE **PICTURES ARE NOT MINE****. **IT BELONGS TO ITS ORIGINAL OWNER

**PLEASE DO NOT PLAGIARIZE****. **IT WAS A LOT OF WORK TO COME UP WITH A PLOT LIKE THIS.

PLEASE **DO NOT DISTRIBUTE, REPOST, COPY, SAVE, PRINT OR TRANSLATE W/O PERMISSION.**

PLEASE **READ ALL OF THE TAGS **OF THE STORY. [ESPECIALLY THE **'SLOW ROMANCE' ****PART**.]

**I RESERVE THE RIGHT **TO PUBLICIZE A NEW CHAPTER ON ANY DAY OR IN ANY WAY.

ANY OF THIS IS ABSOLUTELY **NOT AFFILIATEDWITH ANYONE OR ANYTHING****.**

**THANK YOU FOR READING/COMMENTING/SUBSCRIBING****.**

**HAVE FUN READING AND PLEASE ENJOY****.**

**© 2014 All Rights Reserved **


	2. Chapter 1

**I know in the anime/manga, Kagura is like three or four years younger than Sougo, but in here, she's going to be the same age as him. I don't want to make anyone feel uncomfortable at the age gap, especially with him being 18 and she being 14/15. Thanks for understanding.**

* * *

Kagura heard footsteps in her house and batted an eyelid. _Gin-chan and Shinpachi? Shouldn't they have left already?_

The natural silver perm hair and megane should've been off farming with a client and wouldn't be back for a week or two, but because Kagura had the fever, she was forced to stay behind by Gin-chan who used the 'I don't want your bald dad to accuse me of abusing you.' She swore she also heard him whispered 'And that sadistic person would give me quite a lecture, too.'

Kagura kind of knew who that sadistic person would be, but she rather not make that assumption.

She hates him.

With a passion.

From the bottom of her heart.

Irritated that she had been reminded of someone she didn't like, she sat up in her small cabinet shelf. She touched her forehead and noticed that her fever had gotten high again. She winced when she gulped because her dry throat scratched her. She heaved a sigh and slid the cabinet shelf open.

Stepping out slowly onto the cold floor she reached back to her blanket and placed it over her. It was spring and the sun brightly smiled through the window yet the place was as cold as the arctic poles.

"Oi, China brat."

Kagura blinked. She recognized this voice. But, it wasn't Shinpachi's or Gintoki's.

Besides, there was only one person who'd called her by 'China.'

The person she hates.

With a passion.

From the bottom of her heart.

Kagura sighed again. _I'm going crazy if I'm hearing things._ She turned around only to stop when she saw a familiar person holding onto a tray that had a bowl of hot porridge, a cup of tea, and a small plate that had two pills.

"Sadistic. Sougo." Kagura said detestably.

Last name, Okita, not sadistic. First name, Sougo. That was the person Kagura saw standing in front of her.

He was the person she hates.

With a passion.

From the bottom of her heart.

It wasn't that she hated him from the start. She was not one to start problems with anyone. At first, she was fond of him, admiring the fact that he was a young teenage boy who had the title of being the Shinsengumi's First Division's Captain. But, once she knew of his sadistic and unsympathetic personality, she couldn't be with a person like that. Besides, Gintoki and Shinpachi didn't get along with Sougo's Shinsengumi friends, Hijikata and Kondo, so it was all good.

Kagura irritably rolled her eyes and weakly walked passed by him, "Did you not see the sign on the door? It said we're not home."_ Or, did they forget to post it outside? Stupid Gin-chan and Shinpachi._

Sougo turned around, "I saw."

"And, why are you here?" Kagura stopped. A realization hit her. She pointed down, "How did you get here?"

Sougo smirked, "Oh, so when you're sick, you're even dumber. Interesting." He placed the tray down onto the coffee table. "I came through the door like anybody would."

Kagura scoffed. "You're not an 'anybody' though."

"You're one to say. You're a Yato, not a human."

Kagura really needed a drink. She knew her dry mouth and her sore throat were the reasons why she couldn't retort back as well as she could when she wasn't sick. She also wasn't in the mood to exchange violent words of harmony to him, and most of all, she didn't want to do anything but sleep.

As if reading her mind, Sougo unhesitatingly took her by the wrist and dragged her onto the couch. Before he gave her a chance to question his action, he shoved the tray to her and pointed to it. Glaring, he ordered, "Finish it or I'll cut your head off and let it swim in it."

Kagura waited.

Sougo waited.

Stalemate.

Kagura stood up with all her might. "Like I'll listen to you, sadistic bastard."

Sougo stopped her before she took another step forward, "I said eat."

"No."

"Eat."

"No!"

"Eat!"

"NO!"

"EAT!"

The two of them panted as they have been raising their voices at each other.

Kagura fell back down onto the couch and silently pleaded as she put a hand over her forehead, "Please, just – just leave me alone."

Sougo quietly murmured, "I will. After you eat." He looked away and pouted. "...Please." After no response, Sougo turned back to look at the China girl who had fallen asleep on the couch. He clicked his tongue. "After all that I went through, you're just going to ignore me? You really know how to hurt this officer's heart." Sougo sighed and prepared for his next action.

He reached for her wrist again, but this time, instead of forcing her to stand up and listen to him, he paused.

She was flaming hot.

Sougo panicked. The last time he felt someone being this hot at this kind of temperature was back when he was still living with his deceased sister who died of an illness. Fearing that this young China girl will leave him like his beloved sister, only one idea came to him.

* * *

"What's with all of this fuss?" Hijikata asked grudgingly as he scratched the back of his head with a cigarette stick in his mouth. He was diligently working on his paperwork in his room when he heard running sounds from the hallway, and that was against the bushido code.

Yamazaki saluted Hijikata, "Sir, it seems that Captain Okita is making this ruckus."

"That brat?" Hijikata felt someone bumped into him and saw that it was a little girl, maybe around ten or eleven, carrying a tray with a huge dish of lukewarm water and a dry towel. He stopped her and fearfully asked, "Oi, who are you?"

The little girl was about to cry when Yamazaki answered, "Sir, that's the daughter of the Doctor Captain Okita hired." He signaled to the girl to go away.

Hijikata frowned. "Doctor?" He blew out the toxins, "Who is sick?"

* * *

"The Yorozuya's China." Okita answered the Doctor's question. "That's her name." He found himself looking back and forth from his desk and his futon, which was where the frail and high-temperature China girl was sleeping on. He pretended to be busy with something but he really didn't had anything.

The Doctor nodded, "Do you know how long she had been sick?"

Okita shook his head. "No, I heard of it today."

The Doctor removed his stethoscope, "It seemed to be a natural reaction to the change of the seasons."

Okita turned around swiftly. With a smile slapped on his face like a young shonen, he asked, "Really? Nothing serious? She won't die and leave me, right?"

"And if she died, why would that matter to you?" It was not the Doctor's response.

Okita and the Doctor looked at the door and standing there was Hijikata with Yamazaki behind him.

Hijikata stepped in, "Sougo, explain."

* * *

Kondo's mouth opened. This was the fastest he had seen Sougo finished his food. It finished like the speed of lightning. If this was a food eating contest, he'd definitely win and set a Guinness record.

Kondo put his chopsticks down and eyed the young boy rushing out the door, "What's up with Sougo? Does he need to poop badly?"

Hijikata explained, "Kondo-san, do you not know who is also with us in the shinsengumi headquarters?"

Kondo shook his head innocently with his gorilla eyes.

"He brought a sick China girl to play doctor with."

Kondo's jaw dropped even lower. "Yorozuya's China?"

Hijikata nodded. "I don't even know why he's doing what he's doing, but apparently it seems that anything we say won't work on him."

Kondo sneered, "What do you mean?"

"That Sougo brat...wants to take care of her until those two other yorozuya members get back."


	3. Chapter 2

Kagura opened her eyes to the bright light around her, something she didn't witness everyday because she slept in the crowded cabinet shelf. Coming to her senses, she knew she wasn't in her original place and to make matters worse, someone held her hand while sleeping right next to her.

The person she hates.

With a passion.

From the bottom of her heart.

Angered at whatever she didn't know as of now, she immediately jolted her hand away from his grasp and kicked him away from her. "Oi, wake up you sadistic jerk! If this is a new way of sadistically torturing me, it's sick! Sick, sick, sick! Just-"

Having recovered from the unforeseen kick, he grabbed her by the wrist and came close to her face. The tip of their noses slightly touched. He grinned, "Glad to know you're lively kickin'." He released her wrist and sat back down on the spot. "I should've let kick you the bucket instead had I known you were going to do this."

What was he talking about? This was their usual conversation – malicious oral exchange of words and physical abuse. Kagura couldn't understand why he was questioning himself.

Ignoring her curiosity, she had another one to solve, "Why am I here? How did I get here? Who took me here?"

Sougo raised a hand, "Whoa, whoa, calm down there China."

Kagura sneered.

"One question at a time." Sougo licked his bottom lip and scoot closer to her and seductively whispered to her ear, "I think the main question you should ask is...what happened last night." He immediately pulled away to catch the sight of Kagura blushing.

And she did.

Red.

Bright. Red.

Oh how he loved this moment.

She was adoringly cute, too.

As Kagura busily immersed herself in trying to figure out what Sougo could've meant by his comment, Sougo secretly stared at her from head to toe.

This was his first time seeing her not in her China clothes or her hair in two cute buns. He liked her with it, too, but now that he saw her without those china clothes but with a white Japanese yukata and her hair all down, she looked much girly.

He didn't mind, really, because he liked her either way.

Sougo laughed out loud after seeing the distraught face of Kagura going through the mental torture that he gave her. "China musume, as if anything would happen between us last night."

Within seconds, a glint of happiness and relief and a smile from Kagura made Sougo's heart flinched. "Really?"

"Really." Sougo frowned, "But, you know...hearing you sound happy like that...really hurt this officer's heart."

Kagura shrugged, "So? As if I care, you sadistic freak."

Sougo stood up and stretched, immune to the various name additions to 'sadistic'. He turned back to her, "Stay here, and don't go anywhere."

"Like where would I go?"

Sougo smiled, "Good. I'll be back within a few minutes."

And with that, he left.

Kagura looked around the room. Whose room was she in? It was neat and quite bland, something she really like but could never handle. She was born to be a messy person. With nothing to do, she laid back on the futon but sat back up again with a jolt.

"Home!"

* * *

"Okita Taichou, where are you going?" Yamazaki asked Sougo with a badminton racket in his hand. He eyed the tray with a warm porridge. "Is that for me?"

Sougo deterred Yamazaki's hand from the food with his elbow, "Why would I do that?"

"Because you care for me...?" Yamazaki said, doubting.

Sougo smirked, "This is for that China."

"China?" Yamazaki blinked. "Ah!" He scowled, "But, didn't she leave the headquarters already?"

"Eh?"

Yamazaki pointed to his right, "Before passing by you here, I passed by her exiting this place. She said something about heading home and feeling irritated."

Sougo quickly passed the tray to Yamazaki,"Here, have it!"

Yamazaki was touched. "You do care for me!"

* * *

Everywhere Kagura looked, she couldn't tell which path was the right path to get home. Maybe it was because she was still sick with the fever. She was okay at first, but having walked from the headquarters of the shinsengumi which was quite a long, long walk, so her happy energy depleted fast.

Now, she was practically dragging her feet, aimlessly walking around, hoping that if she was lucky, she'd pass by Madao or Tsukkiyo or Sa-chan or even Catherine. Anyone would do as long as it wasn't-

"Kagura!"

Sougo. Okita.

She hates him.

With a passion.

From the bottom of her heart.

Kagura bit her lower lip with anger.

_Anyone but him, please._ She begged silently. She heard him running to her.

Sougo forcefully turned her around by her shoulder, "Oi, what do you think you're doing?"

Kagura didn't know if her eyes were failing her or if her sickness was tricking her, but she was seeing this sadistic jerk sweating like crazy. _Was he...running to find me?_ Slightly touched, she felt herself blushed. She gently touched her cheeks, lost in her own thoughts while Sougo complained.

"You're barely recovering and you're walking out in the cold!" Sougo exclaimed. He took off his black shinsengumi jacket and wrapped it around her and placed a hand around her shoulders.

Seeing Sougo doing contradicting acts to her was like him committing a crime. She was taken aback, lost for words. _Why is he so nice to me?_

Leading her back to his place, he continued, "The doctor said it's an allergic reaction to the change of seasons." He laughed to himself, "How could a yato be allergic to such a thing?"

Kagura shoved his arm away and strongly declared with a pout, "We, the Yato clan, are not allergic to anything."

"Hai hai." Sougo said in his original deadpan voice. Without hesitation, he interlocked his fingers with hers and walked alongside her. He looked away. _Don't blush. Don't blush. Don't blush!_ He kept telling himself so he wouldn't make the atmosphere awkward.

Unfortunately, she did not understand anything at all.

Kagura raised their hands in front of them and frowned, "Oi, you sadist." With another hand, she pointed to their interlocked hands, "What's this?"

Sougo didn't dare look back. He knew he was red and did not want his China to see him like so. He muttered, "No-nothing."

"Huh?"

"N-nothing." He continued to walk off, strongly holding onto her hand.

Kagura was uncomfortable with it though. "Oi, you sadist. Tell me, is this some sort of remedy to my allergy- uh, I mean physical state?"

Thanks to her comment, Sougo had devised an idea. "Yes, yes it is." He brought their hands forward, "You see, Earthlings hold hands so they could transfer and exchange...things."

Kagura raised a brow, "Things? What kinds of things?"

Sougo stuttered, "I-it's still a matter that scientists haven't figured out yet."

Kagura removed her hand from his, "Jaa, we don't need to do it."

Sougo stopped her, "Of course we do!" Sougo lied again, "They said that if we were to constantly hold hands, you'll recover much faster." He added with a promising smile, "And, you'll get rid of your allergic reaction permanently."

Kagura's eyes widened. _Permanently?_

Just like that, she took the bait.

Kagura tried to hide her happiness, but Sougo could still read it. She shyly looked away and came back to him. Putting a hand out, she said, "Why didn't you say that sooner. I guess there's no helping it." She poked her chin out and joked with a beautiful smile, "Maybe holding my hand will cure your sadistic nature."

Sougo mentally laughed to himself. He was the one who set the trap.

He took her hand and locked hands with her.

And, he was the one who took the bait.

* * *

"Okita Taichou...and The Yorozuya's China." The Doctor whispered the names at the front steps of the Shinsengumi HQ.

Sougo asked, "Doctor, where are you going? I got her right here."

Kagura was slightly curious if the sadist was referring to her or to another girl that he was also bullying. She gasped when she saw the doctor's daughter pulling on the doctor's pants. "Kawaii."

The doctor bashfully thanked Kagura for the compliment. "She's my youngest daughter, Shizune. She wants to be a doctor, too, so I'm teaching her the ropes."

Seeing the nice interactions between the two family members, Kagura became saddened. She and her father did get along, although most of the time he wasn't much of a father figure to her, but she knew they both cared for one another because they were family. But, maybe family could also not care for one another.

Deep in the depths of one's heart.

Like her cold-hearted brother, Kamui.

"Yorozuya's China?" The Doctor asked. "Uh, are you okay?"

Sougo butted in, "Her fever is probably working up again since she left without wearing something thick to go outside."

The Doctor nodded, "Then, I guess you're not allowed to go be exposed to the outdoors for a while."

Kagura exclaimed, "Eh? But-"

"I've diagnosed that you're not a human being, correct?"

Kagura nodded.

"It also seemed that your skin reacts to too much sunlight or heat." The Doctor furthered his case, "So, I'm assuming that it is also responsible for chaining the allergic reaction to the seasonal changes." He took out something from his medical kit, "Eat these once a day after a meal and you should be recovered."

"That would only help me recover, but it will not permanently help my allergic reaction?" Kagura desperately questioned. She didn't want to rely on having any kind of skinship with the sadistic freak to save her life.

The doctor shook his head, "Unfortunately, allergies have no-" he stopped when he saw Sougo shook his head furiously behind the back of Kagura. "What are you doing, Okita Taichou?"

The two focused on Sougo.

Sougo monotonously answered, "There is a cure for allergies, remember Doctor?"

"No, I-"

"It's what I told you." Sougo said to Kagura. He grabbed the medicine and dragged her into the HQ and shouted back, "Thank you for coming here!"

Once Kagura and Sougo were far from the Doctor, Kagura glared at Sougo, "Sadist. What was that?"

"What was what?" Sougo used his puppy eyes. It didn't work on Kagura.

"It seemed that you didn't want me to know something."

"That Doctor is crazy."

"How would you know more than a doctor?" Kagura questioned. "And, if he really was crazy, why are you listening to his advice on holding hands to cure my allergy?"

"I got it from him...who got it from...the scientists."

Kagura and Sougo stood there, eyeing each other to see who'd back down.

Kagura exhaled, "Give it to me."

Sougo looked at his hand and saw the prescribed medicine. He handed it to her, "Here."

Kagura took it and asked, "So, now that it's solved, I'll be heading back now."

"To where?" Sougo halted her. "Didn't you hear him say that you're not allowed to be exposed to outside?"

Kagura scowled, "Yes, yes I did. But, I want to rest at my place."

"Why?"

"My stuff are over there, that's why."

Sougo was baffled. How was he going to get her to stay so he could hold hands with her. "Then, then what about curing your allergy?"

Kagura raised her hand, "I could hold hands with Otose baba...or Catherine...or Tama-san." She gave him a look, "The Doctor didn't say it had to be you. We both know we don't want to deal with each other anyway."

Sougo clenched his teeth. Why is this girl not getting the point? Was it because she was sick? She wasn't human? Or was it that she hadn't thought of romance and the whatnot yet?

Or...was it a different reason? A reason he had always ignored?

Gathering courage, he asked, "Do you hate me that much? Is that why you don't want to be with me?"

Kagura brightly smiled. "Bing bong! Correct!"

Sougo's heart almost stopped.

"I hate you. With a passion. From the bottom of my heart." Her pause in each of those small but powerful words struck Sougo's heart like a drill that kept drilling nonstop. Kagura walked away, "Now that we both know that, have a good day, sadist."


	4. Chapter 3

It had been four days since she last saw and interacted with Sougo and she couldn't be much happier than ever.

Okay, maybe that was a lie.

No, it was a lie.

She was bugged about how she ended off hers and his relationship.

Wait, did they even have a relationship at the start? All they did every time they saw each other or passed by one another was exchange threats and caused physical harm. What kind of relationship would that be?

Even Sadaharu caught that she wasn't as happy as she usually was. At the park one day, she usually played and sparred with Sadaharu, but she let him walked alone while she sat on the bench wandering off into la-la-land.

Without Gin-chan and Shinpachi causing a ruckus like they always do, the silence got Kagura thinking. Lying on the couch, she looked at her hand. For an unknown reason, she couldn't shrug off the fact that she actually liked holding hands with...with..._him._

The person she hates.

With a passion.

From the bottom of her heart.

Not used to her new state of mind, she sat up and whined to Sadaharu who was napping.

"Listen, Sadaharu! My brain is weird now! I thought I was cured, but something else has infected me!"

Her venting came to a pause when a knock at the door was heard.

Both Kagura and Sadaharu perked up, thinking that it was Gin-chan and megane returning.

Kagura happily hopped onto her feet while Sadaharu ran beside Kagura. They both slid the door opened and their smiles stopped.

The mayo-freak Hijikata Taichou was at the front door with a badly injured Sougo. Hijikata, without a word, tossed Sougo to Kagura and they both fell to the floor because of Sougo's weight. Hijikata looked down at Kagura, "Oi, you're part of the Yorozuya, too, so here's your next job."

Kagura managed to breathe, "Job?"

"Fix him." With that, Hijikata walked away.

Kagura shoved Sougo to the side and chased after Hijikata, "Oi, you mayo-freak, why are you dropping off your sadist here?"

Hijikata took out a cigarette and lit it, "I'm not a mayo-freak, but, you can call me crazy because lately, it seems that Sougo bastard had been careless ever since you left." He kicked the air, "For the two assignments I gave him, he risked his subordinates' lives and almost died."

"...Died...?" Kagura repeated in a whisper. Although she may hate Sougo, she was still willing to accept that he had great swordsmanship. That was why it was believable that he was the First Division's Captain.

Hijikata looked at her as if implying that she was the reason and that she knew it, too. "As your client, find a way to make him the sadistic jerk you and I know. When you're finished, I'll pay you three times the earnings you'd usually get in a year."

Kagura grinned, "Really?" She stopped herself. "Wait, how would you know how much I earned in a year when I don't get paid by that sugar freak at all?"

Hijikata chuckled, "I'll assume that your monthly earning is the same as Sougo's. And his...is _a lot._"

* * *

Kagura finished eating convenient-bought dinner from Otose's shop downstairs and was about to head to bed when she paused to look at Gintoki's room. In there was a resting Sougo whom she had spent thirty minutes trying her best to take good care of him.

She couldn't leave him dying because she had taken the job of getting the sadistic jerk back to the sadistic person he was so she could get paid tons of money.

Kagura chuckled as she remembered how devilishly she smiled when she thought of all those money. It'd be hills of them and she would be the new leader of Yorozuya. Nah, she admired Gintoki too much to even take his spot, even if he was just a freak that was almost always high on sugar, women, and pachinko.

Now, standing in front of the room that Sougo was in, she hesitated.

She knew that she was the reason for how he had ended up this way. Even if she didn't want to believe it, she knew that her words had had an impact on the sadist.

But, why would it? They weren't best friends. They weren't family.

They were rivals.

Why would he get hurt over it?

Before Kagura knew it, she was already inside the room, sitting beside him.

He lost a lot of weight, and him being skinny already, it wasn't a good thing for him to lose anymore. His face was much paler than ever, but thankfully, his baby face managed to stay the same.

Kagura smiled at that thought. Thinking that he might be cold during the night, Kagura went over to Gin's cabinet and took out a thicker blanket and fixed it on top of him. Passing by his hand, Kagura was tempted to lock hands with his.

_"They said that if we were to constantly hold hands, you'll recover much faster."_ The lie that Sougo spouted popped into her mind. Using that as her excuse, she placed a futon nearby Sougo's and decided to sleep there for the night. After lying down, she glanced at him and then to his hand. Worrying for no particular reason, she slowly reached out...and clasped both of her hands in his. Feeling the warmth their hands were making, she closed her eyes.

"Good night, sadistic jer-..." Kagura stopped herself from completing the bad name. Seeing his sleeping baby face, she contently said, "...Sougo..."

* * *

Kagura woke up to the whining sounds of Catherine banging on the door.

She heard Catherine shouted, "Oi, you lazy bum girl! Otose-san said food is ready so get your lazy butt down here and eat!"

Kagura growled,"Ughs."

"...What's going on?" Groaned Sougo, who was awake, too.

Kagura and Sougo locked eyes for a long moment and then eyed at Kagura's hands clasping Sougo's hand. She quickly removed her hands and furiously said, "I-I wasn't holding your hand at all." She got up, "C-clean the room and then go downstairs." She rushed to the door, "Breakfast's ready."

Sougo couldn't believe it.

Kagura held his hand.

But, how did he get to the Yorozuya in the first place? All he remembered was getting a job from the mayo freak, doing a bit of tailing and then-

_Oh yeah. I failed the mission. I didn't die._

* * *

Because Otose's snack shop was only opened at night, the only people in the place were Otose, Catherine, Tama, Kagura and Sougo. The latter two were only there to eat breakfast served by Otose who decided to let them eat for free because Kagura was sick and, well, Sougo was physically bruised all over.

Resting an elbow on the counter, Otose asked Kagura, "Why didn't you drop him off at the hospital? He's in no condition to be walking around."

Kagura pouted, "It's not that I don't want to. This is my job."

Sougo secretly glanced at Kagura. What did she mean by job? Did she finally understand all that he tried doing? Too excited, he accidently bit his tongue.

Kagura grinned, "That Hijikata mayo-freak said he'd paid me three times the yearly earning this sadist makes!"

The girls who heard, especially Catherine, came over and fawned around Kagura, inquiring more information. The only one who noticed Sougo shockingly and disappointedly dropping his spoon into his soup was Otose. She stood up straight when she caught him sadly looking at Kagura who was still thrilled as she told Catherine and Tama about her earning.

* * *

"Catherine, Tama." Otose said. "Can you two go buy something for me?" She handed Tama a list, "It's all in here."

Catherine came over, "It's usually Tama who does the shopping, though."

"If you have any leftover cash, it's all yours." Otose bribed. She really just wanted them out for a particular reason.

Catherine smirked, "Yes, Otose-sama." She led the way and out she and Tama went.

Now, in the snack shop was Otose and Sougo. Kagura was currently out with Sadaharu on his daily walk.

Sougo stood up, "I should go, too."

"You stay." Otose ordered. "If you're trying to get her, what you're doing is useless and stupid."

Sougo didn't look up. He pretended like he didn't know what she was talking or referring about. Besides, how would she know anything?

"I saw that look." Otose said. "Managing a late snack bar for men, I've learned how to read expressions...and yours...was the most sincere of them all."

Sougo finally looked up, interested and confused.

Otose sat down on her seat near the cash register. "When Hijikata-san stopped by here and told us of your current state, I figured she'd probably never fix you. She'd do more damage instead."

"What are you saying?"

"Kagura...She's not an earthling. You know that."

Sougo nodded.

"We also know that she's from the Yato clan."

Sougo nodded again.

"Although you know that, you didn't put them together."

Sougo blinked.

"She's a _yato girl._" Otose waited for Sougo to understand. Impatient, she gave in, "How she thinks of a romantic relationship is different from how earth girls think. We don't know how Yato form romantic relationships, but based on Kagura-chan's personality, she seems to be the innocent type. You have to tell her directly and take things slow." Otose looked at Sougo, "Being from the Yato clan, her focus will subconsciously be only about fighting, so earthling conventions may be confusing to her." She added, "Oh, and money, of course. She got it from that Gintoki."

Sougo understood that because Kagura naively believed that holding hands was a cure for allergies when he lied to her.

"I think-" Otose was interrupted by two people she thought they wouldn't see for a while.

""-Otose-sama, we've finished!" At the door, interrupting Otose's and Sougo's conversation, Tama and Catherine stood there.

Otose's mouth dropped. "But, but, I had a lot of things listed there, though."

Tama smiled with her broom in her hand, "We still had most of the listed things, so we didn't buy it."

Catherine sneered, "You always nag us to save and not overspend, so after Tama went through her data of what resources we still have, we only bought the things that you really needed."

"So, how much was left over?" Otose asked. She didn't think Catherine would outsmart her by using Tama's data. As expected of a former cat thief.

"A lot."

"Hand it back to me."

Catherine frowned, "Why, you said we can keep the extra!"

"That was only if you had bought everything!"

Sougo stood up from his seat, "Arigatou, Otose-san." He bowed to her, "You made things clear for me."

Otose smiled back, "Ganbarre."

Tama and Catherine looked at one another and simultaneously asked, "Ganbarre for what?"

Otose sighed, "Ah, youth."


	5. Chapter 4

Standing at the door of Yorozuya's, he calmed himself down and mentally rehearsed what he had in mind. For the second time in his life, he braced himself. The first was accepting his sister's death.

Instead of knocking and portraying a gentleman side, he decided to be the 'sadistic' Sougo he was to the person he wanted to see. He rudely opened the door and was about to enter when something shocking stunned him, making him freeze.

A beautiful porcelain skin glistening with water Kagura wrapped in a thing towel up to her knees was standing in the middle of the hallway. Sougo realized she had gotten out of the shower and was just getting out to get changed.

Pink, Kagura exclaimed, "Kyah! Close the door, you stupid sadist!"

Obeying out of shock, Sougo stepped inside the house and shut the door tightly.

Irritated because Sougo didn't get what she was saying, she ran over to him and started shoving him out, "You, out, too!" Being too embarrassed to face him, she was weakly tried to get him out the door. She constantly avoided his eyes and one hand was clenching on her towel while the other tried to push him out.

Before she knew it, she was pinned to the wall. Looking down because Sougo was eyeing her, she could feel and hear her heart thumping loud against her chest.

Sougo couldn't help but want to tease her before accomplishing what he intended to do. He purposely brushed his knee against the side of leg. He came closer and his chest touched her hand that was tightly holding onto the towel, the only piece of cloth that separated her from him.

Even though everything Kagura wore silently seduced him, this clothing attire was the most arousing of all.

Although he loved this moment, Kagura despised it.

She hated how his hot breath passed by her neck, how his leg played with hers, how one of his hand rested on her hips, and especially how he was looking at her.

With a whisper, Sougo teased in her ear, making her flinch in response, "You know, on Earth, a man with a woman with nothing but a towel on...it's really exciting." To tease her even more, he immediately placed a hand over her hand that was holding onto the towel and pinned one of her legs with one of his legs.

In response, she let out a sound and covered her mouth.

Sougo laughed nonstop inside his head but managed to stay composed. He commented on her sound, "It's erotic, don't you think?"

Kagura had enough. She couldn't stand being sadistically tortured. Turning to face him, they brushed noses and she ignored it. "It's-it's not erotic! I don't know what you want, but get out, you sadistic pervert!"

Sougo moved his head back, "Ah, so you_ do_ know what I want." He grinned. He slowly moved his hand from her waist sliding up to her neck, causing her to shiver. "I'm going to stop here."

"...Eh...?"

Sougo sadly whispered, "But, after this..."

Before Kagura could understand the situation, Sougo was already at her neck, giving her an imprint. It tickled at first but then it hurt for a while. The slight pain was compensated for when Sougo pressed his entire body onto hers and then embracing her with a tight hug.

Still with a whisper, he said something only loud enough for her to hear, "Please...please understand this officer's heart."

Kagura silently gasped as she breathed heavily.

Noticing, Sougo knew she caught on and was happy. Seeing the kiss mark he gave her by the neckline, it wasn't enough, so he said, "...after the kiss mark disappears, give me your answer." He pulled away from her and looked deep into her blue eyes,"...and think of this..."

He slowly but charmingly leaned in for a kiss. He cupped her face and led the hot, wet, and steaming kiss. Slightly aroused in the physical action he was leading and when Kagura clenched onto his shoulders because of shock, he let his hands slid up and down her arms and one of his legs continued brushing against hers.

Once Kagura maintained her conscious from the ongoing kiss, she weakly hit him on the chest to let her go. When he didn't, she found a chance to momentarily break free from the kiss and shyly said, "I-I can't breathe!"

Hearing this, Sougo pulled away and laughed.

Knowing that she was shy and embarrassed at the same time, Sougo wanted to continue but knew that he had to stop there. He had already directly confessed physically how he felt for her. The last thing he wanted to do was scare this Yato girl who wasn't familiar with earth romance.

He licked his lips and headed to the door, "I'll be waiting."

After confirming that Sougo was gone for good, Kagura wiped her mouth non-stopped. "I hate you. With a passion. From the bottom of my heart."

And she cried.

* * *

Gintoki and Shinpachi were back from their job and they brought back someone with them, a boy named Akito [OC]. Akito was the farmer's son who decided to tag along with Gintoki and Shinpachi because he was aiming to be a shinsengumi officer.

Akito was nice, calm and easy going, and every time, Kagura found herself comparing Akito to Sougo. It then reminded her of the hot kiss she and Sougo had days ago.

_"I'll be waiting."_ Sougo's last words to her after their kiss entered Kagura's thoughts when she was on the couch watching a soap drama on TV with Gintoki and Akito on a Saturday morning. Shinpachi was at home, house-sitting.

Gintoki, digging his nose as usual, looked at Kagura, "Oi, you've been weird lately, Kagura. Are you still angry that we left you?" Gintoki flicked his booger away to Akito's direction, "I told you, you couldn't go-"

"Gin-chan..."

Gintoki flinched. He thought she was going to throw him an uppercut or something. "Yes?"

"...iss?" She whispered so low that no one could hear. She was too embarrassed to say it.

"Huh?" Gintoki scowled.

"...a kiss?" This time, she was slightly louder.

Gintoki dug his ear, hoping it'd help him hear better, "What'd you say?"

Angry, Kagura stood up and shouted, "WHAT IS A KISS?"

The two boys flinched back in fear.

"A KISS?" Gintoki freaked. _What in the world?_

Akito looked at a shaking and bashful Kagura.

* * *

Hijikata entered the training area of the Shinsengmi HQ and headed to where Yamazaki was secretly playing badminton and Okita sleeping on the spot with his eye mask.

He punched Yamazaki on the head and slipped Okita's eye mask off, "Oi, what are you two doing?"

"Training, sir." Yamazaki answered.

Okita repeated, "Training, Hijikata you bastard."

Yamazaki saluted Hijikata, "The badminton tournament's coming up, so I have to train my muscles."

Okita slipped his eye mask back on," And the eye sleeping tournament is also coming up, so I have to rest my eyes, Hijikata you bastard."

Irritated at how these two were nonchalantly underestimating the importance of their daily training, he decided to work their butts off.

Hijikata slapped Yamazaki's head with a folder. "If you want to train for your stupid tournament, run over to the Yorozuya and hand this to that new kid."

"New kid?" Yamazaki and Okita asked.

"Yeah, Akito Yamaguchi. Those are his paper works that need to be signed."

Okita took off his eye mask and jumped up, "Wait, there's an Akito in the Yorozuya? Danna-sama's Yorozuya?"

Hijikata clicked his tongue, "Is there any other annoying Yorozuya that we know?" He walked away, "This Akito started living with them recently, so Yamazaki, give it to him."

Yamazaki saluted Hijikata goodbye. Looking at the folder, Yamazaki said, "So I guess this Akito _is_ going out with that red-haired girl like everyone was talking about!"

"WHAT?" Okita shouted in surprise. There was only _one_ red haired girl he knew. And that exact same girl was also in Yorozuya.

Hijikata stopped after hearing Sougo's voice. Being reminded of something, he came back, "Ah, Sougo." He dragged Sougo by the collar, "You got a job to do!"

Sougo tried to get away but couldn't. _No, it can't be!_

* * *

Kagura was kicked out of the house by Gintoki for saying a word that he believed she shouldn't be saying, so she spent her time in Otose's snack shop.

"What you thinking about, Kagura?" Otose asked.

Kagura stiffened. "N-nothing."

"So, when that boy went home, did anything happened?"

"N-nothing!" Kagura shouted.

"Um, Kagura...san?"

Kagura and Otose looked at the door and it was Akito.

Akito pointed behind him, "Want to have a talk with me?"

* * *

Sougo hastily bid the Shogun goodbye and left the discussion room after hearing and accepting his new assignment. He had something else on his mind that was way more important that a mere engagement he was told of.

Hijikata and Kondo apologized to the Shogun, "We're sorry for the way our Sougo exited."

Kondo further explained, "He's usually not like this."

The Shogun smiled, "It's okay, as long as he does his job correctly. The engagement between these two people is very important for our nation that currently shelters the Amanto race and us Earthlings."

Soyo-hime, the sister of Shige Shige Shogun-sama politely bowed to the two Shinsengumi, "I'll be in your care."


	6. Chapter 5

Akito and Kagura finished their four hour walk and it was already late in the evening. Akito told Kagura that after she was kicked out by Gintoki, Gintoki contemplated on what to do since he was Kagura's guardian for the time being. Giving up, he decided to let Kagura know the devious sides of human nature but since he couldn't bring it up himself because [although he knew he was one of the humans who have fallen to that side], he asked Akito to explain it to Kagura, thus they went on a walk.

"So, please understand Sakata-san's side, too." Akito defended. "He is a boy, and to be honest, there are some things that guys can't talk to girls about."

Kagura frowned, "Then how come you can talk to me about romantic relationships and the human's sexual desires?"

Akito chuckled nervously. He didn't expect Kagura to say the words he used nonchalantly out loud. "Kagura-san, it's best to not say those words out loud." He looked around, "Well, there's not much people around, so I guess it's okay, but-"

"Oi, answer the freakin' question, you dimwit." Kagura said with a threatened tone because of her impatience. It grew ever since she was told that kisses and such kinds of intimacy were related to a couple. And a couple was one person loving another and that person loving him or her back. Once she related that to the nasty kiss she had with that sadistic bastard, she was irritated. But, what irritated her more was something that she found out.

Holding hands did _not_ cure allergies.

Kagura clenched her teeth. _That damn sadist lied to me!_

Akito sighed, "I have a girlfriend, so I guess it's easy to say it to you because...well, yeah."

"What kind of answer is that?" Kagura scoffed. She and Akito arrived at the front steps of Otose's shop that was already opened for perverted old men to drink away. "Anyway, thanks for today."

"Kagura-san," Akito stopped her, "Do you have someone you like?"

"No." Kagura immediately answered without thinking. "Why?"

Akito grinned, "I think if you were to have a boyfriend, you'd understand and appreciate the romance I told you about, and will get to experience what you saw at the park today."

"No need. I'm only on Earth to change myself for the better." Kagura confidently posed, "Something as stupid as human desires can never get to me." She headed up the stairs to the Yorozuya HQ.

Akito sighed, giving up. He raised a hand, "Jaa, I'll meet you later. I'll be down here for a while."

Catching the sight of his hand, she remembered someone.

The person she hates.

With a passion.

From the bottom of her heart.

"Matte!" Kagura shouted and hopped off from the second floor back down. She eyed his hand. "...Can you tell me...one more thing?"

* * *

Sougo ran as fast as he could to get to the place where he needed to do some questioning, but along the way, he was stopped several times by freaking citizens to help with stupid tasks. Feeling obliged because he was a Shinsengumi officer, he had to help. By the time he knew that he wasn't going to make it, he was so angry that he made at least seven people cried with his sadistic attitude and threats.

Now, it was his turn to cry.

Just after turning a corner, he spotted a familiar red hair girl facing closely with someone he had never seen before but knew who that person was.

_Akito._

_"So I guess this Akito is going out with that red-haired girl like everyone was talking about!"_ Reminded of what he heard from Yamazaki, he clenched his fists and was ready to take out his bazooka and shoot the couple from afar.

But, he knew he couldn't.

All he could do was painfully witness the sight of his beloved crush happily laughing away while her hands was in that ugly boy's hands.

"She really hates me. With a passion. From the bottom of her heart." With this, he walked away solemnly.

* * *

Hijikata, followed by someone, entered Sougo's room. "Oi, Sougo, this newbie will be under your care."

Sougo exhaled exhaustingly, "Who?" His eyes widened when he saw who it was.

This person was someone whom Sougo knew that was loved by someone Sougo loved.

With a passion.

From the bottom of her heart.

"Yamaguchi, Akito at your order, Sir!" Akito greeted Okita with a pleasing smile.

* * *

With strawberry milk in one hand, lazy Gintoki dragged his feet to the living room, "Oi, Kagura-chan, your friend is here."

"Soyo-hime?" Kagura jumped out of the couch and waved for her friend to sit by her. "Why are you visiting?"

Soyo politely greet Kagura and then sat down on the couch, "I'm here to invite the Yorozuya to a special event."

Gintoki immediately refused, "If you're trying to bribe us for a job, no thanks. Even if you are from the government."

Soyo bashfuly covered her mouth, "No, of course not. I'm here to invite you to my wedding."

"EH!" Gintoki and Kagura exclaimed.

Before Gintoki could even question, Kagura butted in.

"When? Why? To whom?"

Soyo kept her smile, "His name is Sougo, Okita."

Kagura's smile immediately flew out the window. She recognized the name too well.

The name of the person she hates.

With a passion.

From the bottom of her heart.

"_Him?_" Kagura said disgustingly. "Ew."

Gintoki nodded, "Yeah, ew."

Soyo blinked. "Eh, you know him?" _That's weird, no one was supposed to know who this Okita is._ "...Anyway..."

Kagura stood up with pumped fists, "Soyo-chan, you should be careful of this sadist! He's not sympathetic and he gains pleasure from the begging faces of the people he abused!"

Gintoki nodded, "Agree! Agree! He's three sadistic levels higher than me!" An idea popped into his mind, "Oi, Soyo-hime, what do you say about this? How about we be your bodyguards for the week to be safe from this sadistic boy, eh?" He rubbed his hands together, ready to make business, "You'll just have to pay us a reasonable amount of money."

Soyo laughed at the offer, "No thanks. My brother already requested for the aid of the Shinsengumi."

Kagura scoffed, "Well, of course it's the Shinsengumi since _he's_ your groom-to-be." She was angry that she was irritated about that sadistic Sougo getting married to her best friend.

"I'm just here to invite you guys to the wedding. There will be plenty of food there."

Gintoki accepted the offer. "We'll be there!" _If no money, as long as it's buffet style!_

Soyo stood up from her seat, "I hope the Yorozuya can make it. Bye-bye, Kagura-chan."

Once Soyo left the room, Kagura went to the bathroom. She depressingly closed the door and walked to the mirror. She unbuttoned two buttons and stared at the disappearing hickey.

Touching it, she felt betrayed.

She reasoned with herself to feel better. _As I thought, he was just messing with me. It's just him being sadistic that day._ She buttoned her shirt and sighed, "I almost fell for it, too." She looked at her reflection and said, "I hate him. With a passion. From the bottom of my heart."


	7. Chapter 6

Sougo, for the first time, was out of ideas to torture his newbie, Akito. Akito was a good rival. He was able to stand any kinds of threatened remarks and was skillful enough to dodge his cannon and bazooka attacks, way much better than Hijikata in fact. One thing that annoyed him the most was the way Akito called him.

"Okita Taichou, what next?" Akito said with a positive motivation like always. He was out with Sougo on their daily rounds of parole in the districts.

Sougo mentally cursed. _Why won't you go die, you Akito bastard, for taking my woman?_ He swore that nowadays, his cursing mainly targeted Akito instead of the usual puppet Hijikata.

Sougo pointed to a direction, "The cake shop. We need to buy Hijikata his daily cake." _With Tabasco sauce of course._

Entering the usual cake shop, Sougo's attention was deterred.

Akito happily exclaimed, "Oh, Kagura-chan!"

Sougo's eyebrows twitched. He knew that name.

The person he likes.

With a passion.

From the bottom of his heart.

He ignored it, continuing to wait in line.

But he couldn't. The giggle from behind him bothered him so much. It seemed that she hadn't notice him at all. Waiting in line, he had no choice but to eavesdrop.

Kagura sighed as she placed her purple umbrella on her shoulder, "The cakes here are delicious. I didn't know you like sweets, too."

Akito shook his head, "I don't. I'm here with my Captain on the parole stroll."

Kagura smiled, "Oh yeah! Gin-chan said something about you joining something! So, we're going to celebrate it!"

Akito nervously chuckled, "But, I'm going to end up paying for it, right?"

Kagura scowled, "Of course! It's your celebration party, so you should pay for it."

Sougo let out a silent laugh. _She really is stupid._ _What kind of host pays for their own party?_

Kagura tapped Akito on the shoulder, "See you later!"

Hearing this, Sougo turned around to glance at her. Unfortunately, all he saw was her back. _She's happy cause she got to see the bastard Akito?_

Akito waved a hand in front of Sougo, "Okita Taichou, you're next."

* * *

Outside of the cake shop, Kagura walked into an alley, rested her back on the wall and opened her umbrella, raising it high above her. Placing one hand on her chest, she heavily breathed. _That...that was the sadist._

She frowned. "Did he not hear me at all, speaking to Akito? Why didn't he turn around...and call me China...?"

* * *

Gintoki was making a loud ruckus trying to find his haori to attend Soyo's wedding, mainly for the free food he'd be getting. Shinpachi and Akito were finished way before and had been sitting in front of the TV for hours as they waited.

Akito excused himself from the couch and stood by Kagura's cabinet door. He knocked and asked, "Kagura-chan, you're really not going?"

Kagura answered, "Hai. Ask me one more time and I'll break your teeth."

"Aren't you going to be lonely?" Shinpachi asked from his seat.

"Shinpachi, before asking me, you should ask yourself."

Shinpachi exclaimed, "I have Otsuu-chan, so I'll never be lonely."

Kagura slid the door opened furiously, "Oi, one day she'll leave you like any other person would!" She sat up, "She's always saying she'll be there for you, or wait for your answer, or whatnot, but in reality, he was already on the leave!"

Shinpachi fixed his glasses, "Kagura-chan, what are you talking about? Why did you suddenly changed Otsuu-chan's gender at the end?"

Realizing that she was mixing her situation with Shinpachi's, she slid the door closed, "Go! Leave! Now!"

* * *

Hijikata growled, "Why are you guys here? We didn't invite you."

Gintoki provoked back, "Of course you did! You sent your person right at our door, saying, 'We'd pay for all you can eat, so come and enjoy!'"

Shinpachi stepped in, "Actually, Soyo-hime invited us."

Akito came forward, "Hijikata-san, Kondo-san, where is Okita Taichou?"

Gintoki pretentiously blushed, "Oi, Akito-san, why are you asking? He's probably with his bride-to-be."

"Yep, he's with the bride-to-be." Hijikata answered.

Akito saluted them, "Jaa, I'll be switching posts with him."

Gintoki and Shinpachi were confused.

Shinpachi asked, "Um, what does Akito-san mean by...switching posts?"

"You can't switch grooms, they'd know!" Gintoki exclaimed. "What kind of madness is the Shinsengmi trying to pull? If you want to get rid of the Amanto, join the Joui instead!"

Hijikata glared, "Are you stupid or what? Switching posts is what it is. Akito is supposed to be guarding Soyo-hime for the night shift."

"WHAT?" Gintoki and Shinpachi shouted. Everyone in the room looked at them in surprise.

Irritated that the Yorozuya might cause unnecessary problems, Hijikata and Kondo took them outside.

Gintoki panicked, "You are the police! How can you let a young boy have the time of his life like this? Night shift?! Night shift?!"

Shinpachi's nose bled from the perverted thoughts he had in mind. Envious, he screamed along with Gintoki, "Chotto matte! What if the bakufu finds out that you guys are doing these kinds of things with the princess?"

Hijikata shouted back, "Stupid, do you even know what night shift is? It's working at night, you idiot! Yamaguchi-san is guarding the princess, not doing anything you two were thinking."

Gintoki and Shinpachi were brought back to consciousness, "Guarding...the princess?"

"That's right." Kondo said. "Sougo had the morning and evening shift and Yamaguchi-san has the night shift."

Gintoki put out a hand, "Matte. Wait [said in English]. If your Souma's guarding the princess...who is she marrying?"

"It's Sougo." Kondo corrected. "The princess is marrying Okita Sougo."

"SEE! Isn't Okita-san marrying the princess?" Shinpachi and Gintoki shouted together.

Hijikata scoffed, "Sougo? Married? What are you talking about?"


	8. Chapter 7

Akito saluted Sougo, "Okita Taichou, I'm ready to take your spot. You can rest now."

Sougo looked away. "Take it from here."

The door slid open and Soyo-hime asked Akito in her wedding attire, "Where's Kagura-chan?"

"She's not here, Soyo-hime." Akito answered.

Sougo slowly walked to hear them talk about Kagura.

Akito added, "She looked like she needed time to herself." He sighed, "It seemed that she's caught up in a mess."

"What kind of mess?"

"Well, Sakata-san and I think she's finally crushing on someone."

Sougo scowled. He turned back and walked to the two people talking. "Aren't you going out with Kagura?"

Akito pointed to himself, "Me? Dating Kagura-chan?" He immediately waved his hands, "Oh, no. I have a girlfriend already. Kagura-chan's cute, but, I hardly know her."

Sougo leaned in with a glare, "Then, why were you two holding hands that night?"

"What night?" Akito thought back, "Oh, it was because she asked Sakata-san what a kiss was and I had to explained it to her." He looked at his own hand, "I also don't get what the holding hand was, but she said something about whether it was possible to transmit something to one another." Akito paused, "Okita Taichou, how did you know we-"

Sougo ran downstairs, "Stupid China!"

* * *

Kagura heard a knock at the door, so she looked over her shoulders. It was probably Tama who was bringing up dinner since she didn't leave with Gin-chan to that sadist's wedding.

Thinking about it now, she regretted not going. If she had went, it would've meant that she didn't care about it at all.

But, she did.

With passion.

From the bottom of her heart.

She sprinted to the door and opened it with a forced bright smile. "Yay! Food's-"

She was cut off by someone whose lips immediately covered hers, forcing its way inside. She almost tripped backward, but two hands held her tightly, pressing their bodies together.

When she opened her mouth to curse, the kisser took advantage and sucked deeper.

Angry that this person was here, committing a crime he was not supposed to do, rage helped her violently pushed him away from her and he roughly bumped his back to the wall.

Wiping her mouth in disgust, she snarled, "Oi, enough with this you freaking sadist!"

"You're the sadist, Kagura!"

Kagura was taken aback. It was the first time she heard him say her name. It sounded nice, too.

Sougo held her by the wrist, "You really know how to hurt an officer's heart, mess with it, crack it to ground, and then glue it all back together!" He pulled her in close, one hand pulling her chin up to look at him, "It's a crime, you know."

Kagura had no clue what Sougo was going crazy about, so she shoved him again, but this time, he didn't budge. Instead, he leaned in for another kiss attack, and before she could use her hand-to-hand combats on him, he pinned her to the wall, and again, the same kiss they had days again repeated. Even where they stood was near the same place it happened.

With much courage, he pressed his lower body against her to secure her since she was from the Yato tribe. Slowly backing away, he bit his lower lips and saw that she did the same, too.

_One more time._ He leaned in again because seeing her doing the same was just seductive.

However, Kagura's hand on his lips stopped him. She turned away, "Please...leave."

Thanks to this, Sougo saw the faded kiss mark. He held the hand by his lips and moved it away. His other free hand gently touched the kiss mark and she flinched because his hands were cold.

He quietly asked, "Are you sure...? That's your answer?"

Kagura nodded. She felt something wet in her eyes and she blinked to hold them back.

He leaned in and breathed at the mark, "Do you want me to leave...like this kiss mark?" He gently kissed it and then licked it.

It tickled her, so she jumped. Not liking how the situation's being repeated, she pushed him away and put a hand over the kiss mark. "You have a wedding to attend, don't you?" She composed herself, "Soyo-chan is a nice girl. She's really sweet and cheerful." She glared at him, "If you hurt her with your sadistic ways, I'm going to come after you!"

Sougo blinked. "Why would I hurt her?"

"Because she's getting married to you!" Kagura exclaimed. Wow, after hearing herself say it out loud, she realized how painful it actually was. And her tears dripped like rain. She quickly wiped her tears away to not lot Sougo see it, but he came forward and hugged her like the sunshine. She tried to shove him away again, "Go away, sadist!"

"Who said I'm getting married?" Sougo shouted while hugging her tightly. "If I'm marrying anyone, it's going to be you!"

That gave Kagura a mental breakdown. Instead of pushing and hitting him, she clenched tightly onto his haori and cried on his chest.

Sougo kissed her neck and up to her jaw line. Cupping her face and pulling back, he whispered into her ear, "Aishiteru."

A tear slipped at the corner of Kagura's eyes after hearing his direct confession.

Kagura sniffed. She brought her hands up and cupped his face, too. "I hate you. With a passion." She closed her eyes and leaned in, quietly inserting, "From the bottom of my heart."

And she gave him a quick peck, she said, "That's my answer."

Sougo couldn't resist his smile, and seeing him grinning in happiness, she became shy. He closed his eyes and bended down again, only to be stopped with a hand.

Kagura pouted, "What about your wedding?"

Sougo sighed, "China, who told you that I'm getting married? Today's wedding is between the Shogun's younger sister and some alien dude named Okita."

"Eh?"

Sougo smirked, "Our switched names aren't the only difference! He's so weak. He cried when I went all 'S' on him!"

Kagura was dumbfounded. "Matte. What's his name?"

"Sougo, Okita." Sougo answered.

"...And, what's yours?"

"Okita, Sougo."

Kagura relieving exhaled. She squat down and thought to herself. _What the heck! Their names are switched! One is Sougo the stupid sadist, and one is Okita, the groom of Soyo's!_

Sougo squat down alongside her and reverted back to his sadistic side, "Oi, China. What's wrong?"

"Your names are so similar, so I got you two mixed up!" She covered her burning cheeks.

Understanding the situation, Sougo cackled. "It's fine, isn't it?" He held her hand and crouched forward, "Like what you said, the princess can't handle my sadistic side." He dropped a quick kiss on lips. "It's only you."

* * *

If you didn't get the name part, it's because in Japan, they usually introduce themselves by this order: Last name [surname], First name [given name]. Also, people would only use/call another person by their given name only if they're a family member or a close friend/family. Even between friends, they still call each other by last names followed by -chan, -san, or -kun. The relationship is considered to be VERY intimate if one is 'allowed' to call someone else by their given name.

In this fanfic [and all of my fanfics], I write using the characters' first names, but when it comes to writing dialogues, depending on the character's relationship with another, I will also write the name based off of that. For example, majority of the time, Kagura called Sougo,"Sadist" or something along that line, and that's because calling him by his given name would be considered as having a great and happy relationship with him. Another example is when Soyo-hime said that she'd be getting married to a man named Sougo, Okita, I used a comma in between the names to signify that it's written in the order of the American way: last name, first name.

I hope that clears that up if there's any confusion, but I highly doubt it since we're all anime lovers here. XD

But, it doesn't hurt to be safe.

Thanks for sticking by!


End file.
